An Angels Forbidden Love
by XxDaughter Of EvilxX
Summary: Rin is an Angel that has fallen from the sky and because of her defence spell she turns into a boy named Rinto. She faints and Len, his sister Lenka and mum Luka nurse Rinto. Rin develops feelings for Len but she is in her male body and feels like she can't love him. Read about Lens confusions of having a feeling towards Rinto and what happens when he meets Rin as a girl.On Hiatus
1. Falling Angel

**Hi Everyone!**

**This is My new FanFic :D It's loosely an idea I had listening to _~Alluring Secret~ Black Vow_**

**Enjoy :3 and Please Leave a Review! X3**

**And yes. THIS IS ANOTHER LEN X RIN FANFIC! :D**

* * *

She starred of her window again, getting a glimpse of outside of her large white mansion-like home, she saw many others outside talking, laughing and even the children seemed quite content in their state of play. Oh how she wished she could be out there with them, how she wished to have friends like they all do, sure she had countless admirers who came from miles across the sky just to get a glimpse of her heart warming, breathtaking smile. However, thus is the cursed life of a reincarnation, being prohibited to be out and taken in by the outside words distractions and only study and train more to be a mirror image of the god or goddess you were in a past life. To the poor girls' dismay she is proclaimed to be one of the most difficult goddesses, for she is the reincarnation on _**Aphrodite the Goddess of Love.**_

She continued starring out the window only to harshly be brought back to reality.

"Rin! Pay attention won't you!" yelled a furious brunette man named Kiyohiteru.

"I'm sorry Father" she flustered looking down at her clenched hands on her lap under the table stacked with notes, pens and various things.

"then can you tell me the answer to Number 64?" he asked her

She skimmed the question and answered.

"That would be 137" She stated with a hint of triumph in her smooth voice.

"Correct, however I can't have you daydreaming during your lessons dear. Otherwise it will be even more difficult for you to Advance from an Angel to the state of Goddess." the man explained.

She nodded in response but managed to speak.

"i-it's just..." she stuttered

"What's on you mind Rin, you can tell me anything you know." he gently smiled to his daughter to ease her nervous stuttering.

"I-I was just wondering i-if I would be allowd to go o-outside sometime" the mans smile turned in to a worried frown as he sighed.

"Dear you know I love you, but the outside isn't ready for you yet, once you advance then you'll be better prepared for what the outside of this home holds." he smiled patting her head causing the little bow to bounce at his gentle touch.

She gave a faint smile at her father and nodded.

"Alright that's your lessons for today you can use the rest of the day for yourself and the maids will serve dinner at 6:00 alright dear" the man walked away from her and sat himself behind his desk.

"Thankyou father I'll be taking my leave now" she lightly smiled and collected her things of her desk and made her way to the door.

She slowly walked out of the study room, taking a small sigh when the door shut behind her causing her large unmissable pure white, slightly tinted yellow wings to loosed their tension and drop slightly. Her sun-kissed blonde waist length waving hair fluttering with her steps as her bow stands firmly on her delicate head refusing to move.

When the tired girl finally reached her room she immediately proceeded to putting her study work on her small desk, her lace up heels next to her overflowing white and yellow enhanced kingsized bed. Her room consisted on that kingsized bed overflowing with the softest cloud like pillows and small stuffed teddys, a large full sized mirror with light gold jewels enchrusted on its brim, a white chest of draws holding some picture frames, a golden hairbrush woth various other things it also had a smaller mirror with a gold brim, the room had white walls with yellow bubble like spots on them that wer larger at the bottom getting smaller at the top and a large desk with a matching chair holding study equiptment. There was a large yellow circular mat in the middle of the room, what looked to be a golden treasure chest that was filled with various teenage items and two large white doors opposite the bed held a large walk in closest flooding with mountains of beautiful clothing and priceless shoes.

To call her a princess was an Understatement! although she was indeed a rich family, this house continues to feel lonely. The blonde still lay on her bed for a small time until finally rising and sitting herself in front of her chest of draws starring into the small mirror.

Rin's P.O.V:

My name in **Rin Kagane**, I am 18-years-old and as you've probably picked up already I'm an **Angel**. But not just any angel I'm the reincarnation of the Goddess Aphrodite the Goddess of Love, I have been training and studying as long as I can remember, I was discovered as her reincarnation when I was born, I'll explain...

**Gods** and **Goddesses** all are assigned to a particular thing; For Zues it's lightning, For Aphrodite it's love, etc...

So they are given a mark to distinguish the God/Goddess, so when I was born the angels discovered a birthmark in the exact shape of a heart on my left shoulder blade, thus there was a celebration in honor of the new Aphrodite... _Me_.

I sighed into my mirror observing myself while I was simply thinking of becoming a goddess.

'_How can I become the Goddess of Love when I haven't even experienced the feeling yet?_' I thought while letting another sigh escape my cherry pink lips.

I then moved to the full view mirror observing myself as I swished around in my normal chlothes.

I have large eyelashes protecting my crystal blue eyes and waist length wavy golden blonde locks, I wear a pure white dress that reaches just above my knees. I has a long yellow ribbon around the bottom of my d-cup breasts, I wear yellow high heels that strap up to my knees, gold bangles with little golden bells around my wrists, golden strings around my neck with a slightly longer string holding a golden heart with a treble chef inside and finally a white ribbon on the top of my delicate head with a couple barrettes to stop my bangs from covering my eyes that would draw in many men who would bow at my feet lastly my beautiful white wings with tints of yellow at the tips stood beautifully and proudly out of my back. I will agree with other angels that I am beautiful, but with out knowing the feeling of love I doubt that I will ever become a Goddess.

'_Sad isn't it. And 18-year-old gorgeous girl has never fallen in love. I know I need to get out more_', I giggle to myself.

I finally stopped, put my shoes back on and stepped out into the white hallway with a red carpet stretched across from corner to corner and pictures resting on the walls. I decided to go outside to the back garden, it's a nice quiet spot to sit and let the mixed smells of tropical flowers take my mind to a place where it does not feel like a caged bird in this kingdom in the sky. At last I reached the see through glass door that kept me from my Greenland paradise, my waving hair following my hasty movements to get to the garden.

When I got to the outside I was struck with the beautifully intoxicating smell of my growing yellow roses, I stood there eyes closed simply mesmerised by the sweet smell of roses. I sat down on a small circular patch of pure green grass surrounded by various tropical flowers. I found my eyelids closing again as I breathed in the sweet sent while letting the wind dance freely with my golden locks, while sitting there I found my mouth slowly opening and my voice gently escaping my throat...

_At the end of the artificial paradise_

_Deep deep, in the bottom of the earth_

_I am fated to sing prayers_

_All Alone_

The wind picked up and continued to dance alone with my hair to the tune of my voice to a song I do not even know...

_From a past that had no where to go_

_I weave voices going round and round_

_At the edge of the repeating history_

_I dedicate myself to fate_

I was suddenly snapped out of my trance from a round blue ball that bounced in front of me then rolled to my side, I slowly picked it up and looked around. I looked to the gate and saw a group of about 4 children consisting of what seemed to be 2 girls and 2 boys, all their small delicate wings behind their backs, they wear staring at me whispering so I gently smiled to them closing my eyes and motioning them to come in.

They were hesitant at first but were lead by a little girl who looked about 6 with short cut green hair in a little white dress with a pair of goggles on her head, she was followed by the other children.

"I believe this is yours" I smiled to her passing it to her whose eyes sparkled as she nodded and took it. Another girl from behind her came out, she had long blonde hair tied into a side pony tail, she had a frilly ended white dress with a bow at the side with white slip on shoes and looked sheepishly to the floor.

"W-was that you singing just now?" she softly said.

I looked to her and smiled

"Yes it was me, sorry if I disturbed your game" I said to her

She viciously shook her head causing her hair to shake as well.

"**No No!** I was just wondering 'cause when we heard it we all stopped playing and listened, but when Mikuo" she glared to a small teal haired boy in a white T-shirt and shorts who had a sweat drop, "kicked the ball it landed of hear and the singing stopped and I wanted to hear more." the cute little girl finished.

It smiled to her and patted her head making her eyes widen.

"Then why don't we sing together? It's not fun singing by myself" I said removing my hand and resting it back on the grassy floor that now had me surrounded in adorable children.

The little girls eyes sparkles and she nodded with a cute smile on her face.

'**_KYAAAAAA! Too Cute!_** ' I mentally squealed at the the little girl.

"But first what are your names?" I looked around to them. The little blonde girl was the first to answer me now sounding more confident than sheepish.

"My name is Neru Akita, I'm an angel in training, I'm 6 years old and I love singing." she exclaimed, I couldn't help but grasp both of her hands and say.

"That's such a cute name Neru-chan" I said while giggling, she blushed slightly and giggled as well with me saying "thanks".

I looked over to the green haired girl who started to speak.

"My name is Gumi Megapoid, I'm an angel in training, I'm 5 years old and I absolutely love flying!" she exclaimed but then frowned looking at the ground "but 'cause I'm still little my wings can't carry me yet" I watched her frown and came to her and said...

"Don't worry Gumi-Chan!" I said "Soon when you get older you'll have big healthy wings" she looked up to me and faintly smiled,

"Can I see what your wings look like?" she sheepishly questioned, my wings were tucked at my back not spread out.

I nodded and stood up and began spreading my wings.

They are large elegant pure white wings with a light colour of yellow that tinted the ends it's true that my wings are indeed beautiful and only added to my magnificence. Expect nothing less from the new Aphrodite.

Gumi-chan smiled bigger when she saw my wings spread out ever so elegantly, I sat back down and tilted a wing to her. She stretched out hr hand in amazement and gently stocked my right wing with little sparkles in her eyes and she stuttered,

"I-I could have wings as pretty as yours?" she questioned not tagging her eyes off the wing she stroked. I giggled.

"Of course Gumi-chan, you just have to work hard in your studies and I find that vegetables such as carrots help strengthen the wings" I smiled to her and she smiled wider showing her entire mouth.

"I Love Carrots!" she squealed throwing her hands in the air.

I giggled at the sight

I looked out the corner of my eye to see Neru-chan not liking not having attention, so i sat her on my lap and began stroking her long pure blonde hair and began humming the same song, she was shocked at first but then stretched out and took a lock of by sun-kissued hair and played with it humming the same tune as me. I looked to the teal haired boy stared his sparkling eyes on my left wing and the pink haired boy with glasses looking at the wing touching his glasses although he was studying it, but I caught a glimpse of a sparkle in his eyes.

I stretched out my other wing to the two boys who flinched at the sudden movement and I kindly smiled to them.

"Go on, I can see you want to touch it" I giggled and the teal haired boy immediately ran his soft fingers through the whiteness of my left wing and the other began touching the yellow tips of the end of the wing.

"So what's your name young man?" I smiled to the teallette and he looked to me still feeling my wing.

"My names Mikuo Hatsune, I'm an angel in training, I'm 6 years old, I LOVE Leeks and when I grow up I'm gonna be the strongest fighter in the imperial army!" he said grinning pointing his thumb to his chest, I lightly giggled at him.

"Well that's Excellent!" I exclaimed "Leeks are very good for your wing growth and will give you strong mussels which is great if you want to be a Warrior" I smiled to him and he lightly laughed still grinning.

Finally I turned to the last boy who had followed my left wing to behind my back, still touching the yellow tips of my wing. He looked at me from behind my back and said.

"My name is Ted Kasane, I'm an angel in training, I'm 5 years old and I absolutely love French bread" I similes to him, he slightly blushed but then stopped at where my wing comes out of my back.

"Interesting... It's very different to have white wings with a faint colour to them, and miss what is this birthmark?" he questioned pointing to the heart in my back while the other children apart from Neru-chan who had her eyes closed still humming and playing with my hair, crowded in awe.

'_Smart kid_' I thought then said with a smile.

"Well that's part of my introduction" he raised an eyebrow and Neru-chan and Gumi-chan sat down in front of me eager for my information, I smiled at them cheerfully.

"My name is _Rin Kagane_, I'm 18 years old and well I'm a Goddess in training" I said and the girls eyes smiled with admiration and Neru-chan said

"Which Goddess are you training to be Rin-chan?" she asked

I had a slight sweat drop because this was quite an awkward topic.

"I'm the New Aphrodite who is the Goddess of Love, Beauty and desire." I said to the group of curious children the girls eyes were bright and sparkling like stars in front of me. And the boys looked at me with smiles on their faces that said **This-is-our-first-time-meeting-a-real-Goddess!** I smiled to them.

"No wonder, Rin-chan is really pretty~" said Gumi-chan and Neru-chan, I giggled, _I giggle a lot incase no ones noticed._

"Awwww But Neru-chan and Gumi-chan are adorable!" I said amd hugged both of them and we giggled together. Ted picked up the blue ball that landed in the garden.

"Rin-San would you like to come with us to play at our play spot?" he asked me.

The girls were tugging my arms in the cutest manner I inner squealed again as they said "Pleeeeeease Rin-Chaaaaaaan~" I smiled to the and thought.

'Just one time outside cant hurt'

I nodded smiling to the children who smiled. Ted-Kun began bouncing the ball to the gate, I got up and started walking as I felt two pairs of arms grip my hands tugging me to go faster and a Mikuo-Kun running around us smiling.

We walked outside, I was extremely cautious to be outside, the air caressing my skin flowing my dress, the various smells of cooked goods from families homes windows, the sun shining on my exposed skin letting each warm ray of pure sunshine enlighten myself. I could hear peoples passing quotes as I giggled with the young children.

**_"Thats Rin Kagane!"_**

**_"She's the new Aphrodite"_**

**_"No wonder, look at her she's gorgeous!"_**

**_"Not to mention how kind she is, look at the children having fun"_**

**_"As expected of the new Aphrodite"_**

'_Pressure. Pressure. **PRESSURE!** These people expect so much from me but I'm just one sad angel who has yet to experience love!_' I pushed my thoughts aside when the children stopped at an old, large, in season cherry blossom tree, it's beautiful, it was on what looked like the edge of the kingdom when I looked over all I saw was a birds eye view of from what my studied have told me is **Tokyo, Japan**.

The girls sat down laying their backs on the tree looking tired from the walk as the boys were throwing the ball to each other slowing down little by little "Rin-chan".

I looked back over to the tired pair of girls "Please sing that song for us" said a sleepy Neru-chan. I smiled to them and gently said to their gentle faces "I'd love to", I walked I front of them and began swinging and swaying to the sound of the bells on my wrists.

_At the end of the artificial paradise_

_Deep, deep in the bottom of the earth_

_I am fated to sing prayers_

_All alone_

__I swayed to the side...

_From the past that had nowhere to go_

_I weave voices going round and round_

_At the edge of the repeating history_

_I dedicate myself to the fate_

__I placed my hands on my chest and kept singing...

_Not knowing anything, I've been continuously singing_

_For the whole of my life_

_A song for the sun, a song for rain_

_A gentle requiem_

_At the end of the road to the paradise_

_Warm hands were offered_

_But couldn't reach me_

_Sing forever..._

_At the distorted bottom of the dying world_

_I am fated to sing prayers_

_With the gentle voices sleeping in the forgotten past_

_As I change my despair to a smile_

_I sink to the bottom of tears_

_At the end of the desperate paradise_

_I seek the lost voice_

_I am fated to wander_

_From street to street, further and further away_

_In the shadow of the closed history_

_I long for the stolen days_

_The voice that echoes in the depth of my heart is agonized by suffering_

_My wish doesn't reach to the everlasting paradise_

_It is distorted with voices and keep vanishing away_

_I wanna make sure the sound of your warmth with my hands,_

_Not hesitating to get hurt_

_I will fight..._

_I'll take the life of the roaring voice_

_Let it write and sleep to the end of the world_

_If I can't reach you after dissolving light,_

_Then I'll just finish off this artificial paradise_

_With my own hands_

_Please sing..._

_I pray to protect for the bright world_

_Where everyone can smile_

_A song of hope of light to tomorrow_

_Giving my life to it, I sing vigorously_

_Let my voice float with wind till I die..._

_All voices encounter light and lead to shadow_

_As the repeating history..._

_The thumping sound of the infinite world resounds_

_To declare the end_

_All lives end and grow back_

_Again in paradise of light and shadow_

_Let my wish reach there..._

When I finish swaying to the sound of my bells and my voice I open my eyes to see two satisfied peacefully smiling faces sleeping soundly on a comfy spot of grass. I smiled to myself and was about to sit with them when I realised I couldn't hear the boys playing catch I glanced around and saw Ted-Kun looking nervously up at the tree, when I followed his gaze I quickly shouted...

"**Mikuo-Kun! Be careful up there!**" I yelled to Mikuo-Kun standing on a tall branch smiling.

"Look Rin-chan! Wow you guys look like ants from up h-" before he could finish his foot slipped and he began to fall towards the edge over Tokyo.

My instincts kicked in an I leaped up to the tree branch extremely quick thanks to my strong wings, I swiftly grabbed Mikuo-Kun and was ready to spin around and fly back but there was a sudden sharp pain in my right wing. Mikuo-Kun clutched onto me for dear life as I looked in shock at my right wing that had been stabbed by its impact on the edge of the tree branch, panic raced through my Body when I saw the blood seeping threw my right wing. I had to act fast I quickly glanced over my shoulder and saw three extremely worried teary faces...

"**TED-KUN**" I screamed and caught his attention as I swiftly tossed a panicked Mikuo-Kun to him, he caught him... _Thank god_.

But the only problem now is that I'm falling, in a swift movement I was falling down from the sky I saw my home get smaller as panic refilled my eyes, I tried to spread my wings but a sudden pain stung through my entire body like I was struck by a lightning bolt. I looked to my right to just be reminded of the stabbing pain in my blood soaked wing, and another wave of panic hit me but I refused to let a scream escape from my lips.

I bit down on my bottom lip as I continued to fall, then I felt my body tingle and flash a bright light surrounded me that began changing my body, that's the Female Angel Defence Mechanism kicking in.

_**DING DING it's time for Rin-Rin's learning corner~!**_

_**All female angels have a defence mechanism that allows them to gain more stamina and strength to be able to withstand pain better to leave less of an impact, that when they are hit with an immense pain they flash a white light and become a male angel (hence more stamina and strength). They can only return when the point of impact/pain is healed or relieved that's when they CAN return to be a woman but they can stay in that form until they wish to return. The FADM is triggered when a threatening pain is found on the angels body or when the angel wishes for it to take over her.**_

I clutched onto my bleeding wing as the **FADM** began transforming me into my male self known not as Rin but as '_Rinto_'.

When the ground became visible I hit my back on what appeared to be a dumpster an I bounced off and landed stomach first on the cold hard concrete floor, I slowly rose up, I'm extremely strong in my male form... Seriously! I stumbled to my feet an I now am Rinto.

I'll explain My appearance when I'm Rinto my blonde hair is cut short and messy still with the barrettes, my original outfit is replaced with a pair of long white pants, formal white shoes, a white vest that stops above my belly button, a small vest only buttoning to cover a yellow tie and the sleeves roll up at my elbows, I also have a gold chocker with the same pendant as on the once necklace, two tight gold bangles on my wrists, a long gold chain around my waist and finally my strong white wings with a tint of yellow at the tips stood proudly from holes in the vest out of my back. As expected, even the male version of a reincarnated Aphrodite is breathtakingly handsome.

I looked around and I felt blood dripping from my head down my left eye, I see that I'm in a kind of alleyway, I need to get out. I started limping to the end, must've landed on my leg bad too, I grabbed my wing in pain of the stabbing sensation in it so much so that I feel the ground wobbling and tilting.

I think I'm about to collapse, I suddenly tripped and my arms shot up bracing for the impact of concrete once again but I felt nothing, if you count a throbbing head an aching leg and an injured bleeding wing nothing. I looked up to find that someone had caught me, I can't identify their face because of the dimness in the alleyway and the light radiating from behind them. Suddenly my head felt really light and I fainted in this persons warm, gentle arms.

* * *

**That's Part 1! :D**

**Can you guess who caught our little Rin-Chan? :3**

**Please Review and I'll update ASAP! X3 **

**Thanx Luv you Guys :3**


	2. I found an ANGEL!

Len's P.O.V

"I'm home" I said sighing when I finally made it back home, it's a cosy house not to big or to small and we like it that way.

"Lenny~ Welcome home" a voice came from the Kitchen, my eye twitched at that stupid nickname my older sister Lenka calls me.

"Hi dear, how were your after-school clubs?" my mother said

I sighed taking my shoes off and began walking to my room,

"it was fine, I got 98% on the math test and my team won the soccer match" I said to mum while passing her.

"That's my Len" she said with a bigger smile.

I got to my room and literally fell face first on the welcoming bed, I shifted slightly to get air but I hardly moved my name is Len Kagamine I'm 18 years old, I attend Seiyo Achademy, I have honey blonde hair tied into a pony tail, hey I still look good, with messy bangs, recently I've had a growth spurt 'YaY!' and am really tall an I'm pretty built if I do say so myself. I'm wearing my schooluniform ( SPICE! Uniform ;P ) I'm popular at school mainly because all the girls love me, it gets really annoying! So I like it here because it's quiet I was about to let sleep take over until I suddenly hear...

"LENNY! GET DOWN HERE!" I immediately came down to my sister pointing to the TV that showed a bright light falling from the sky, a shooting star...?

"This is a live broadcast over somewhere in Tokyo" my mother said also looking at the TV. It was as if we were all mesmerised by the light because it was quiet, all we could do was stare at it.

"Anyway! Lenny pop down to the shops and grab some milk for us, ok!" Lenka smiled at me, I sighed knowing there wasn't much point arguing so I made my way to the door putting my shoes on.

I shut the door and began to walk down the path way to the shops, it wasn't completely dark outside because school just finished so I don't need to worry about anyone who seems shifty. I put my hands over my head and quietly laughed to myself still wondering what that light is, then suddenly...

"CHRASH! BANG!"

I jumped back at the noise, it was HUGE it sounded like it came from the poorly lit alleyway near me. I quickly jumped to hide behind a wall side and peek to see for any movement, at first there was nothing but then the floor started moving up. NO... That's not right... something stood up, all I could see was its silhouette it looked like a guy buy there were two big things on its back so I cautiously stayed behind the wall. It began to make its way to where I was

I am FREAKING OUT! What Is This Thing?

'Wait' I thought 'Is it... Limping...? It looks like its in pain...'

It then grabbed one of the big things on its back like it really hurt.

It almost tripped over when it came close to the exit so I jumped out and caught it, I held my breath for a second incase it would bite my arms off but it didn't. I opened my eyes and looked at it...

"It-It's a guy?" I said to myself he's a pretty handsome guy too 'IM NOT GAY! !Just Saying he's a good looking guy okay!"

Suddenly he fainted...

Back to freaking out again!

I felt his wrist... There's a pulse to he's alive, I sighed to myself and my curious gaze looked at him

'it looks like he hit his head pretty hard cause it's bleeding and probably twisted his ankle because it's all swollen and on his back...'

My eyes widened in shock... Are those... ...Wings?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

'OH MY GOD THEY ARE! I screamed in my head I looked again and the right one was bleeding... Really badly bleeding. I took my school coat off and put it around his Uh... Wings I picked him up *cough*Bridal style*cough* and bolted back home.

I kicked the door open,

"That was quick Lenny did you g- Who is that?" she pointed at him. I shook my head.

"I don't know I found him, but dont mind that He's hurt bad!" I said to her

"I'll grab the first aid kit!" Lenka ran into the bathroom rummaging around until she found it an sprinted back down stairs.

Mum grabbed a pillow and laid down some towels on the couch.

"Len put him on the couch" mum said, I did what she said with my coat still on him.

Lenka began by dipping a cotton ball in some stuff (- I donno what stuff :P) and started patting his head down with it trying to find the cut and the cringing look the boy gave ment she found it. Mum came back with an ice pack and a pillow and wrapped it around his sprained ankle, now how am I going to show them his wings so we can treet them?

"There all done! And I must say you picked a cute one Lenny~ he's seriously good looking~" she sang to me, I kept a stone yet nervous expression contemplating the situation of his wings. Mum rose as well finished tending to his foot and came to us standing in front of him.

"Is that all of his injuries Len?" mum asked me

"No" I replied still nervous

"Okay where is it cause I'm ready" Lenka said holding more medicine and cotton balls, my eyebrow twitched just thinking of their reaction.

"ok but please try not to be too shocked" I bent down in front of him looking at them. They nodded in unison.

"Alright, here goes nothing" I said and I quickly pulled back my coat to reveal two pure white wings slightly tinted yellow and one with a stab wound with blood; dry and fresh on it. I heard my mother and Lenka gasp, I waited for them to say some thing like "OMG GET IT OUT OF HERE!" or some thing along the lines of that but I was shoved out of the way by Lenka who began dipping and my mother who grabbed a large bandage and wet paper towels.

"w-wha..." I simply muttered as my mother and sister tended to the wound on this strange boys wing.

"Lenny hurry up and grab some more paper towels to help dry the blood!" Lenka said to me. I starred in shock.

"A-aren't you surprised?" I asked a simple question, yes?

"Of corse we are darling but he needs help and we need to help him" mum replied, a simple answer, Yes.

"Lenny. Paper Towels. NOW!" Lenka screened at me, I stumbled at first but got them and helped clean the blood off the wing.

It was really awkward once we strapped the big bandage on him, there was a silence that filled the entire house I swear you could hear a pin drop it was that quiet!

"Len..." I turned my head to Lenka 'odd she didn't use my nickname... Well this is a serious matter after all.'

"Yeah" I said back

"Where did you find him...?"

"in an alleyway just down the road from here" I replied

I looked toward my mother who was strocking his wing, is it a REALLY good cosplay or something...? As she was strocking it a feather of pure white came out, she picked it up gently and looked at it and smiled.

"It's real..." she quietly said

"T-That can't be t-true, people don't have w-wings" Lenka stuttered to her mother. She still held the feather gently and quietly almost like a whisper said...

"He's an Angel" I widened my eyes and blinked, Lenka did the same.

"B-but h-" we tried to think of a logical explanation but we couldn't.

Mother got up and handled the feather in front of Lenka's face and said,

"hold his feather, really feel it and then tell me it's not real." Lenka stubbornly took it but the moment her fingertips made contact with it she widened her eyes and began caressing the feather with a gentle smile.

So this guy is an Angel...?

That night mum told me to put him in the spare room for the night, with that we went to bed and went to sleep, although I think we all can agree that none of us got HALF the sleep we needed because we all were thinking so hard as to who the strange Winged boy was...?

I woke up earlier than usual and it's a Sunday! I slowly made my way out of bed letting my legs drag behind me. I stopped suddenly when I made it to the door of the spare room, I curiously opened the door slowly not to wake him, I peered in to se the side light on the desk dimly on shining on the side of the boys face with his wings slightly out of the covers. I'll admit he does look like an angel his long eyelashes gently caress his pink cheeks that now have more colour to them and his pink lips gently closed beautiful-...

'Wait... ...What! I Just Called A Guy Beautiful!' I realised my eyes widening and sweat drops dripping from my face.

"Lenny, what are you doing?" I quickly turned to Lenka standing behind me peeking into the door.

"I-I uh... I Was Just Checking On Him!" I nervously exclaimed.

"He does look like an Angel." Lenka starred at him in amazement.

I of corse agree with her it was as if it was difficult to look away, he is completely mesmerising.

"Ok!" Lenka exclaimed clapping her hands together taking me out of my trance.

"Lenny, Mum and I are finishing making breakfast so get out here and set the table for 4 now." She smiled and skipped away, it's amazing to think that she's a year older than me, I left the boys door and made my way down stairs.

Rin/Rinto's P.O.V

Ugh. My wing is throbbing... But the pain has gone down to just a hissing pain, I slowly opened my ocean blue eyes to see a light brown coloured ceiling, strange my room has a white ceiling... Huh?

I suddenly bolted up and sat on an unfamiliar bed, I examined myself; I'm Rinto now, my head is bandaged, my ankle is strapped and... My wing is bandaged. I'd better be careful, father had told me that many humans would hurt me and dissect me to find out more about Angels. And if a human finds out my true form and links it to my male form, I'll never be able to become myself (a girl) again.

I got up adjusting to my new size, of course it's not my first time as Rinto. When I was younger I was playing with my father in the back yard and I suddenly slipped, a rock deeply cut my leg and I fell in the pond, I almost drowned but my father saved me and told me about the FADM and I could only become Rin when the Cut healed. Also being an Angel my body repairs itself faster.

I stood up and began removing the pack from my ankle when a sudden sweet scent hit me, I immediately dropped the pack on the bed and slowly and very cautiously made my way to the door. I slowly opened it seeing no one was in the halls I began walking in the direction of the scent, I carefully made my way down a small set of stairs, I peeked down into a kitchen and I saw 2 woman 1 looked like a mother and the other looked slightly older than me and 1 boy with his back to me was setting the table.

I kept making my way down observing the 'family' when the blonde girl with a long ponytail looked to me with blue eyes and smiled.

"Your awake, that's good!" she giggled to herself and the other two turned to face me.

"How are you feeling dear? You were really injured I hope your feeling better." the 'Mother' said smiling to me she seemed kind.

I was about to speak but I was interrupted by the handsome boy.

"Before you explain anything, eat first you lost a lot of energy." he said averting his gaze to the plates. I nodded and sat down.

I starred sheepishly at my hands clenched on my lap constantly shaking, these people seem nice but they could turn me in to some nasty people who'd dissect me. The thoughts were swirling through my head and the 'Mother' set a plateful of food in front of me, I bobbed a little at the sudden movement and I looked up to her smiling face and my stomach loudly rumbled, the other girl slightly giggled.

I reached out and began slowly devouring the mass amount of sweet pancakes, they ate as well and I felt them curiously looking at me. I looked down again nervously then...

"My names Len Kagamine" I looked up to the boy,

"This is my older sister Lenka kagamine" he gestured to the girl,

"And my Mother Luka Kagamine" the woman smiled to me.

I starred nervously and realised I should act as my male self, so I straightened my back and began.

"My name is Rinto Kagane and I am very great full for your kindness and tending to my injuries" I bowed my head to them I think I saw the girl Lenka go a slight pink and the boy Lens eyes widen slightly.

"Please don't worry about it dear, and may I ask about the wings on you back." she gestured, I flinched slightly.

"Yeah, they look so real" Len said, I lifted my head slightly.

"Your not going to take me to people who are going to dissect me are you?" I said to them nervously fiddling with my fingers. I think I heard a faint gasp.

"Oh No Dear! Of course not that would be cruel!" Luka said to me shaking her long pink locks.

'I feel like I can believe them' I smiled to myself 'They saved my life, the least I can do is tell them. But I can't say that I'm a girl!' I thought to myself.

"Let me show you" I said as I stood up. Their eyes followed my movement.

Lenka's P.O.V

I watched Rinto stand from the chair, of course I'm still sceptical about the wings being real but it can't hurt to listen to what the boy has to say. He stood up and clutched the bandaged wing, it looked like he was still in pain. He gently unwrapped the bandages from his injured head, I was about to protest but I was shocked to see no wound anymore.

'What Is This!' I mentally screamed 'He Had A deep Cut On His Forehead And Now It's Completely Gone!' I stared wide eyed as he discarded the bandage and walked to the side of the table near us... The silence in here is MURDER I'm freaking out wondering what he's going to do. He stood with one fist clenched at his side and the other holding the bandaged wing, he had a stone expression on and kept his deep crystal eyes down on the floor averting our gazes.

He finally sighed and suddenly the other wing stretched out to a mass, it was beautiful, it's pure silken coat and delicate yellow tips made it all the more mesmerising.

"let me start over" he said finally facing us with a handsome gentle smile on his face.

"My name is Rinto Kagane, age 18 and I am an Angel." we stood in awe.

"there was an accident and I fell injured so I couldn't fly back" his expression went dark again.

"I know it's hard to believe but know you know please don't send me to the government so they can experiment on me" he clenched his hands looking at the floor again, his bangs covering his face.

Len and I looked completely stoned... 'AW COME ON YOU WOULD TO IF AN ANGEL CAME TO YOUR HOUSE! not to mention a hot one'

Len and I were brought out of our stares by our mother getting up, her pink locks swaying with the movement of her long legs, she stopped in front of Rinto and immediately hugged him. His eyes went wide at this sudden action...

"Don't worry Kagane-Kun, we wouldn't do such an awful act." she said slowly then pulled away to see his relieved and shocked expression.

I nodded and came over to them...

"Yeah Kagane-Kun we understand so don't worry about it." I grinned to him letting out a light giggle, he looked even more relieved. Then mum quickly grabbed lens and my wrists and began dragging us into the lounge room.

"Excuse us for a moment Kagane-Kun" she giggled to him. He nodded.

When mum finally stopped dragging us, we stood in front of her thinking of what's going threw her head...

"I think we should let him stay" she smiled to us. We went wide eyed contemplating the situation, we couldn't just turn an injured Angel away, we have enough money and room for an extra person in the house and of course Len is always bugging us about there being too many girls in the house. I honestly don't see a problem with it so What The Heck! I smiled to myself and nodded in agreement.

Len threw his arms behind his head and grinned his signature grin and said "Awesome! We need more guys in this house!" see what I mean.

We turned back around to Rinto who was trying not to fidget out of nervousness and bobbed his head to us, I giggled a little to how cute that was. Mum started the conversation off...

"Kagane-Kun, how would you like to live here until you can go home" she smiled. His eyes light up and a smile reaching each corner of his cheek and he said...

"I'd love to if that's alright, I wouldn't want to be a burden or anything." he said looking down. He's very polite, you'd expect a gut this good looking to be a real snob, but he's completely polite and kind and he's going to be staying here, maybe he likes me 'KYAAAAAA! I Hope So!' I mentally squealed at the thought of him confessing to me and then grabbing my waist and slowly tilting my head up to be face to face with his and him leaning in and- OK No More Of That! Are my cheeks heating up, I bet they are- OH GOD! How Embarassing!

Back to reality Len came closer with his hands still on the back of his head grinning.

"Don't worry about it Kagane! We want you here" he said smirking at my pink cheeks, I glared at him in annoyance.

"Thank you Kagamine-San" he bowed letting his wings bend to his back and closed his eyes and revealed a relieved grin. I couldn't help but slightly blush at that.

He the slowly walked up to mum and I, I was in a daze so I didn't move, he then bend down, lighted my hand and placed a small but sweet kiss on it. I heated to a new colour of red and he did the same to mum who simply looked shocked. I held my hand to my lips in surprise and mum did the same, he gave us a heart melting smile and high fived Len into a bro hug, Len didn't resist he was a little shocked but patted Rinto's back.

He smiled back at us and explained...

"In Heaven that is the proper thank you term and please do not concern you selves with the formalities, just call me Rinto" he smiled again, I swear if he did that again there would be a big puddle of melted Lenka for Len to clean up.

I slightly blushed and managed to smile "A-alright Rinto-Kun"

Len's P.O.V

That was awkward I mean he kissed Lenka and Mum and drew me into a bear hug... Was not expecting that, but thats Heaven manners for you. Mum finally snapped out of it and smiled to me and Rinto.

"Well then, Len-Kun why don't you take Rinto-Kun to the spare room" she smiled putting on her apron to wash the breakfast dishes.

"Sure" I grinned to her and to Rinto who still looked cutely happy... I didn't say that... Anyway we were heading to the stairs when he suddenly stopped...

"Oh wait a second. My wing isn't hurting as much so I think I can..." I gave him a confused look and his wings suddenly started glowing a bright white, slightly gold, light and they melted into his back. We stood there's in awe with my mouth gaped, he spun to show us his back and where the holes in his vests are now had a small pair of tattoos in the shape of wings but one wing had a small crack in it, I guess that's his hurt wing.

"I think it will be easier for me to move around in the house with out nocking anything and I thought it would make you all more comfortable around me" he said smiling.

I snickered a little at how selfless he is, I think having him around is gonna be fun. I chuckled slightly and began leading him up the stairs to the room he woke up in, we got there and he leapt on the bed laying face down stuffing his face in the pillow. How cute... Didn't say that either! The room had brown walls with a matching light brown ceiling, a large circular light brown carpet in the middle, light brown chest of draws, a chair in the corner of the room, a small brown side table with a light on top, a small closet and finally a double bed with white and three shades of brown on it with a few white pillows on top.

He got up and sat on the bed and I pulled the chair and sat in front of him, and began asking some of the questions circling around my head...

"So your an Angel huh?" I bluntly asked, he nodded.

"yeah, I'm an Angel, I fell from my home stopping a child who was falling and I hit my wing." he said to me,

"Is there like... a special thing your the Angel of.. or something" I nervously asked.

"Yes in fact" he giggled to me, making my cheeks warm up for some reason, but I shook it off.

"So what are you the Angel of...?" I questions, he was silent for a second and replied...

Rin/Rinto's P.O.V

"I'm the Angel of Desire" I said, it's technically not lying because I'm really the becoming the Goddess of Love, Beauty and Desire, but 'love' and 'beauty' aren't for a guy so 'Desire' fits fine. He looked at me and grinned a chuckle...

"No wonder, 'cause you are good looking" he chuckled, I felt my cheeks go a slight pink but immediately shook it off before he noticed.

"Thanks man" I grinned back.

"Len-Kun! Rinto-Kun Lunch is Ready!" I heard Luka call, Len looked at his watch and grinned again.

"Time flys when your having fun" he chuckled, I did the same. Then we went down stairs to be hit by the smell of stemming hotdogs. Yum!

We got to the kitchen and Luka gave us both a hot dog, immediately sat at the table and pretty much exhaled our hotdogs! Then we starred at each other and I felt a spark fly between us and judging by the smirk spreading on Lens face he felt it too.

"I bet I can eat the next hotdog faster than you" I jumped a little for challenging me is like insulting me! I returned his smirk with mine.

"The only think you'll be eating is the crumbs of what's left of my hotdog, so don't get you hopes up." I smirked to his twitching eyebrow, I take that he got that I was challenging him.

"Oh really, the Newbie taking on the Champ now?" he replied,

"Only if the champ is Man enough to take me on without wussing out" And I Came Back With A Slam To His Male Pride! He twitched again at my comment.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Luka preparing more hotdogs and Lenka turning on a device 'we don't have much technology in Heaven'. Sparks flew between our intimidating stares and Luka dropped down a GIANT plate stuffed with hotdogs! Lenka sat I front of us looking thought the device and giggling, we sat opposite each other ready for the challenge, Luka stood with a tally board and a pen with Len and Rinto written in opposite sides and the sparks kept flying.

Lenka was looking through the device and began...

"On your marks... Get Set... ... GO!"

We leapt and began non stop scoffing the mass amount of steamy hotdogs one by one. We didn't take our stares off of each other and kept scoffing,

Lukas hands were quickly tallying the hotdogs and Lenka giggling into the device (I don't know that's a camera :P) and as I quickly bit down the last hot dog Len stretched back with a triumphant smirk plastered on his smug face. Luka and Lenka broke apart and announced...

"The Winner And Champion is..." they did a drumb roll on the empty plate...

"RINTO-KUN!" I threw my hands in the air with a big grin on my face and Lenka came from behind me patting my shoulder saying how Awesome I am, I chuckled and glanced to Len who had a dropped mouth, which made me chuckle more.

He then smiled and we both laughed at each other while Luka and Lenka we're giggling at the sight and Len calmed his laughing down and said...

"How can the 'Angel of Desire' eat so many hotdogs and still hold that name?" he chuckled at me and I got up.

"Because I can do this" I kneeled in front of Lenka and leat my smooth voice play out of my mouth to leave a soothing ring in everyones ears, I took Lenka's hand and looked up to her. I saw a slight awkward blush keep on her face and I smoothly sang.

"For I am no Angel compared to the Beauty that stands before me." I kissed Lenka's hand and she went a whole new shade of red.

"Ok ok I get it." Len exclaimed averting his eyes from the scene with a hint of pink tinting his cheeks for some reason and Luka giggled at the sight I sat back down and thanked Lenka for proving my point, she nodded still blushing. ' *sigh* it's hard being a guy' I thought.


	3. Len's Dream & School

**HEY PEOPLE! XD  
Here's part 3 From yours ****truly :3**

**Read & Review If You Want More~! :3**

* * *

**Rin/Rinto's P.O.V:**

After that, we spent the meantime before dinner of me telling them how I got hurt and fell, leaving out that I'm a girl, and they told me that Len and Lenka go to a place called 'Seiyo Achademy'. I know what a school is but I've never been to one because I've been home schooled by my father to become a Goddess.

"Sooo... What do you do at school?" I sheepishly asked the others, we're all sitting on the lounge room couch watching what they've said is a television I was startled by it at first but allowed it to grow on me. They looked at me startled by my question...

"What do you mean? Haven't you been to an Angel school or something?"

Len asked me, I shook my head and said that I had always been homeschooled by my father. Luka looked at me sadly then quickly got off the couch and went to what they called a 'phone' and dialled a number.

"Hello I'd like to speak to Principal Sakine please" she began

"Yes this is Miss Kagamine... Hey Meiko"

"Yeah it's been a while... Yes but I'd like to register a new student."

"What- **NO I HAVEN'T BEEN SHACKING WITH ANYONE!**" she yelled.

"it's a boy... Yes he's a handsome boy... 18 years old... The same size as Lens uniform."

"Thank you, yes... Fine but don't scare him... Ok, thank you Meiko" she hung up.

"Uumm... Luka...?" I questioned, she looked to me with a large smile on her face.

"it's not fair that you can't go to school, so starting tomorrow you are a student in Seiyo Academy with Len and Lenka" she giggled

"This way you can learn about us that not every human is as evil as you've been taught" she smiled at me. I let a smile creep on my face as Luka went to start making dinner.

"That's Great Rinto-Kun!" squealed a happy Lenka, Len put his arm around my shoulder and playfully punched my arm.

"Yea! Someone as good looking as you should take away some of my fan girls" my eyebrow twitched at him saying 'fan girls'. I rolled my eyes.

"Like you have a fan club" I teased, Len playfully punched me again.

"Careful with that tongue they'll run you down" I smirked and rolled my eyes again.

"I'll keep that in mind" I replied.

Later that night a package came in the mail and it was my new school uniform (Uniform Len wears in SPICE!) I examined it and put it in the draws of my room with a pair of Len's extra shoes and socks. I am Completely Excited For Tomorrow! I've never been to a School before but Lenka and Len told me that we learn things same as when I'm home schooled but there are multiple club activities, Lenka is in the Cooking, Swimming and Dance clubs and Len's in the Music, Soccer, and basketball clubs. I wonder what clubs I'll join...

But I can't let anyone find out that I'm a girl or an Angel so I'll try and keep a low profile at school. That should be easy shouldn't it? Oh well I'll find out tomorrow, I put everything away and the uncomfortable thing about a girl inside a boys body is... Having a shower... It's WEIRD! But I must admit its better not having my d-cup breasts because they get in the way when I'm trying to do stuff but... ARGHHH! I'LL JUST GET IT OVER WITH! I leaped into the shower.

_10 minutes later_- I hate having to do that. Oh well I'm now wearing the pants of Len's pyjamas he lent me and have my wings out, it gets tiring hiding them and drains lots of my energy. So I'm in long pj pants, boxers shirtless with my angelic bandaged wings out... I laid in a comfortable position in bed and let sleep take over.

* * *

**Len's P.O.V**

_I'm running..._

_Why am I running?_

_Everything's dark..._

_I can't see anything but I'm still running._

_Wait up ahed theres a light! I'm running there..._

_Wait I see something else..._

_It's- it's Rinto?_

_What's he doing?_

_He's in the school uniform but his wings are out._

_He's smiling at me._

_I'm still running... I'm running closer to him._

_He's opened his arms and I ran into them_

_'What the hell is going on!?'_

_We're hugging and..._

_It's warm..._

_He's really warm_

_Maybe I should stay like this for a bit because I'm cold._

_Yeah that's probably why we're hugging._

_His huge wings are covering us._

_It's really warm..._

_But-Wait he's letting go NO!_

_I'm now looking up to him._

_I'm looking into his Sparkling Ocean Blue eyes._

_He's kindly smiling at me._

_He's looking into my eyes,_

_Like he's looking at my soul._

_His eyes are hypnotising..._

_Like their drawing me in-_

_'Wait! What the Hell am I Thinking?!'_

_'He's a guy!'_

_I'm trying to turn my head away_

_But my eyes won't leave his._

_"R-Rinto" I whisper to him_

_He smiles still and a single tear falls down his cheek._

_I wipe it away as if self consciously_

_I just realised my body isn't listening to me..._

_Suddenly my body is leaning in_

_I'm still starring in his eyes._

_He leans in too..._

_'Wait-Too Close!'_

_Our noses are touching_

_'This isn't right! We're both guys!'_

_We hug tighter..._

_My body relaxes under his touch,_

_But my minds at a riot protesting the next action..._

_I suddenly wrap my arms around tighter and.._

_I PRESSED MY LIPS TO HIS!_

_'WHAT AM I DOING?!'_

_The strange thing is..._

_My body keeps relaxing under the gentle touch of his lips._

_Our lips are locked and our tongues are entwined._

_One of my arms grasps his back_

_The other going up the back of his neck..._

_"WHAT THE HELL!"_

Suddenly I'm on my bed with sweat beads running down my head and bare chest and my pj pants crinkles up to my knees and my hair a complete mess. I'm panting heavily and my cheeks are flushed red... It was just a dream...

That was a strange dream, OMG in that dream Rinto and I were kissing, not just a peck but FULL ON! How am I going to look Rinto in the eyes now after that dream?

Suddenly I heard a couple doors open and someone running, oh please god tell me I wasn't sleep talking. My door swung open and there was Rinto panting, he must've been the one running, he's also shirtless did Immention and noticing that I slightly blushed... Why am I blushing at him? He ran up to me and began...

"Len are you alright?! I heard you yell!" he exclaimed to me still painting, I shook the blush off but I'm still red from panting. I shook my head,

"No I'm fine! I just had a dream!" I said trying not to look at his lips, he sighed and sat next to me on my bed while I'm starting to get up. We were lightly panting, still red in our cheeks, trying to catch our breath but then the door opened again to show a sleepy Lenka rubbing her eyes...

"Mou, Lenny it's 6 o'clock on a Monday, what are you do-" she cut herself off when her mind pieced the following things together:

_-Messy bed_

_-Len screaming_

_-Len and Rinto half naked_

_-both of them on the bed_

_-Both with red faces sweating_

_-And heavy panting..._

_..._

...

...

...

...

...

"Sorry For Intruding!" she called with her face flushed red, we both got up immediately stopped her and explained that I had a dream and yelled at it and Rinto came to check on me. Her face cooled down and so did ours and we all laughed at the situation.

A little later on mum woke up and made us cereal with fruit, I was slowly savouring the taste of my banana and Rinto was clearly enjoying his orange. Once we ate we all got changed into our school uniforms and tided our selfs up, I put my shoulder length hair into its usual ponytail letting my bangs to go in any direction they want, Lenka put her waist length hair into a high pony tail and Rinto brushed his hair then shook his head so it looked like cool bed hair and finally put three barrettes in his hair to keep his bangs out of his eyes.

Mum gave us our bentos and gave us all hugs and kisses on the forehead, even Rinto, she told us that when we get to school we need to take him to the headmasters office to get his class schedule. We began our short walk from home to the school and talked and laughed with each other on the way.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

The whole school was talking over the subject of a new student, they heard it was a boy and so many groups of students started talking about what he's like...

"OMG I bet he's HOT!"

"I hope so!"

"I wonder if he's a delinquent type"

"or is he gonna be a real eyesore"

"Yeah, I'd hate for it to be another nerd"

"I hope the new students going to be intellectual and more civilised"

"Dude you reckon the new kids gonna be good at soccer?"

"Oooo I think Prince Len's gonna have some competition"

"Speak of the devil, it's Len, let's go say Hi"

Len and Lenka had just arrived at the gates, Rinto was behind them and was unseen as the boys congratulated Len on the last soccer game he won and a group of girls came to talk to Lenka.

"Lenka did you know about the new male student we're getting today?" one of her friends said.

**Rin/Rinto's P.O.V**

So this is school it's huge, I suddenly saw people crowding Len and Lenka, so I decided to go around the large group to the front gate being unnoticed. I starred at the large school and suddenly saw a girl with two long teal ponytails trip over and drop her bag, I quickly came over to help her.

**Miku's P.O.V**

I'm running so late, I need to get in school fast for the student council meeting, I didn't even notice there was a pebble in front of me and I tripped over and all my stuff scattered. I started frantically picking things up when a smooth yet husky voice said

"Here, let me help you" he said

I didn't look up but only to the hands that helped pick my things up,

He stacked up some papers and handed them to me, I took them from his hand and he helped me stand up.

"Are you alright?" he asked, I sheepishly nodded as he held my hands and stood me up.

"T-Thank you for tha-" I cut my self off when I rested my Teal eyes on him. He has messy sun-kissed blonde hair with three barrettes pinning back his bangs, he is taller than me with long legs and looked like he had an appropriate amount of mussels, his lips are cherry pink on his perfect, spotless skin and his big blue eyes are like huge glass crystals that hold the ocean in them. I froze in shock of how handsome he is.

"Kyaaaaaa! The New Boy!"a girl screamed followed by what looks like the entire female population of the school!

His eyes went wide for a second, still standing his ground, but settled on the girls that surrounded him and I.

"Your so Hot!"

"What's you Name?!"

"What classes are you in?!"

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Do you have a girlfriend?!"

The questions kept flooding in and my head felt dizzy just listening, then one of the girls accidentally nocked me and I was falling... but a pair of warm, comfortable arms caught me around my waist and the other on carrying the back of my head, preventing me from falling, I looked up and it was him again!

The girls KYAAAAA'd at the scene and he stood me up and released me again, the number of girls crowding us grew by the second and it became even louder. I bit my lower lip thinking that I'd be late for the student council meeting, suddenly that pair of warm securing arms picked me up BRIDAL STYLE so that my legs were dangling above the ground and my dizzy head rested on a comfortable chest.

"I'm sorry Girls, but my friend here isn't feeling well. If you could let us through I'd be very grateful." said that soothing voice that sent a shiver down my spine and kept ringing in my ears. The girls KYAAAAA'd again and spread in the direction of the school door, he began slowly jogging in and once we were inside out of seeing and hearing range he gently put me down. I looked up to him when I stood...

"I hope you don't mind my actions just then, you just looked like you really wanted to get out of there" he said looking into my eyes, a slight pink filled my cheeks and I shook my head...

"No! I mean I'm glad you did because otherwise I would be late for my student council meeting" I said nervously to him.

"My names Rinto Kagane by the way, what's your name?" he asked

"My name is Miku Hatsune of class A-1, nice to meet you Kagane-Kun" I replied smiling. He closed his eyes and grinned to me...

"Just Rinto is fine Hatsune-san" he said

"O-Ok Rinto-Kun, then Miku is fine for me" I sheepishly replied, he nodded.

"Ok then Miku, um do you know where the Head Mistresses office is?" he asked.

"Yes I fact it's the room next to where I need to go, I'll take you there" I smiled, he smiled back.

"Thanks Miku" he replied.

I lead him there then we said our goodbyes and I entered the student council room in a daze at the handsome boy I had just met...

**Rin/Rinto's P.O.V**

That Miku is nice, but it's tough being a boy I have to act like a boy to avoid suspicion, and the school seems to have bought it... My acting scares myself sometimes. I sighed and knocked on the door, I heard a faint 'come in' so I opened the door but the lights were off. I walked in and flipped a switch and the lights came on but suddenly there was an impact on my back forcing me stomach first on the floor with what felt like someone sitting on my back.

"Haha Give Up Kid" a woman's voice said from on top of me.

I quickly twisted underneath her twisted my arms around hers and forced her by her back to slam on the floor and once free I flipped, landed on the woman's stomach, pinning her two wrists with one hand above her head and wrapping my legs on top of hers preventing movement.

"Not bad Kiddie" the woman said

I then got off of her and dusted myself off and turned to her and she held out her hand and said

"I'm the Head Mistress Meiko Sakine, pleasure to meet ya Rinto Kagane" she grinned. I shook her hand.

"Sorry about that I was testing to see what kind of a kid you are and by the looks of it... You got the spirit of a Warrior! I think you'll fit right in" she explained fisting her chest and moving to sit behind her desk giving me a thumbs up.

"But before I can give you your schedule, I need you to quickly do this quiz just to see what you know". She handed me a couple sheets of paper and pointed to a desk in the corner for me to complete it. I went over there and began, to be honest I found this really easy because I've already learnt it at home. I breezed through it in record timing and handed it to Meiko.

"Finished already, don't you want to read over it and check it?" she asked surprised.

"No I was home schooled and I don't believe it's necessary for me to check it" I said proudly sitting in front of her with my hands over my head.

She skimmed through checking the answers with a red pen with a shocked expression emerged on her face. Once she finished she grinned...

"Seems like we got a Genius here and a top athlete to be able to overpower me" (thank my self defence training for that) she smirked.

She typed something on her 'laptop' (Luka has informed me on lots of technology) and went to the 'printer' (:D) and pulled out my schedule, I'm now in class... A-1. Len and Lenka had explained to me that the higher the number and letter the smarter class your in, and A-1 is the **TOP Class!**

"I see potential in you kid, plus you're a good looking boy which makes it better" Meiko smiled

"Now shoo I have things to attend to" and she motioned me out.

"Yes, thank you Principal Meiko" I said and made it outside in the corridor.

I started skimming through the schedule and without paying attention to where I was walking I bumped into someone, but before they fell I grabbed their waist and head to stop them from falling. I looked to who I bumped into and happily smiled and said...

"We must stop meeting like this" I giggled.

**Miku's P.O.V**

The student council meeting finished, apparently the president is moving schools and we're discussing having an election for a new president, I closed the door behind me and began walking out when I walked into something and I was falling. If I haven't done that enough today *sigh*, I was falling backwards but the person grabbed me and stopped me...

"We must stop meeting like this" the person chuckled, I rose my head and saw Rinto again.

I giggled and he stood me up.

"What are you doing out here Rinto-Kun?" I asked because it was too quick for him to had finished the quiz to find his class ranking.

"Well I just left the office and do you know where this class room is?" he handed me his schedule, he finished it already oh well let's see...

...

...

...

...

**Class A-1!**

I looked at him shocked and he stood smiling waiting for my answer...

'I can't believe this! It's his first day and he's already advanced to the top Stream!' I shook off my shock and smiled to him.

"This is my class you can follow me there." I giggled to him and he suddenly put an arm around my shoulder and said...

"Thank you Miku! Your a life saver!" he gently one arm hugged me and I went a slight shade of pink. He withdrew his arm and we began walking to my class, 'Maybe there's not enough room in the other classes so they put him in the top?' I thought but stopped when we got to class. Rinto stood outside the class to wait for the teacher to introduce him and I walked into class and was greeted by My friends Len, Kaito, Teto And Gumo.

"Hi Everyone!" I said to them and sat in my spot next to Teto.

"Hey Miku-Chan!" Teto replied with a big smile waving the pink drills on her head.

"Miku have you seen the new student?" Len asked me and I nodded.

"Yes! I led him to the Head Mistresses office" I smiled and Len happily smiled.

"That's good Lenka and I lost him this morning and we hoped he made it there" he laid back on his chair.

"you know Rinto-Kun?" I asked him in confusion, he grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, in fact-" he was cut off

"Alright class take your seats" called Mr Gakupo.

We all stood then sat in our seats while Mr Gakupo began reading through the student notices...

"And it seems that we have a new student, Please make him feel welcome here, come in now." he motioned to the door.

* * *

**Part 3~!**

**OMG I'm soooo Happy my story is accepted by you guys :3**

**Well, I don't really have much to say about this chapter than PLEASE REVIEW IF MORE IS WANTED!**

**Until I Get 5 Reviews For This Chappie I'm Not Gonna Update It~! :)**  
**So Review! "Cause Reviews make me type faster~!**

**~AniME4eva33 XxXxX**


End file.
